Much needed Closure
by oliviawebb112
Summary: Courtney has had a lot of time to evaluate her and Duncan's messy break up and wants to have one final talk for closure. Not really good at summaries but I promise it will get good.
1. Chapter 1

This all takes place after TDWT where Duncan is announced as the winner and the after show. Courtney is there for some much needed closure and Duncan is completely thrown back by this so hope you like it. This is my first fanfic so really looking forward to feedback on what you think.

Thank you

"What am I doing here?" Courtney asks for what felt like the umpteenth time. She was in the back stage dressing room of Total Drama Aftermath. "What am I going to say?" She asks aloud and sits at the nearby vanity and looks at her reflection, she has changed a lot in these few months. Her hair was no longer in its straight primed bob style she was known for, but in a long curly waves that reached to the middle of her back. She used minimal to no makeup so all of her imperfections where clear to see from her small freckles to her oily nose. She had hoped that He won't mind her new appearance, a small part was hoping that he loved it as much as she did.

CLICK. Her heart stopped when she heard the door open "Good evening Courtney" she heard the voice of the world's most annoying host. "God dammit Chris, you scared the Hell out of me" She said turning to face him "Sorry miss sensitive just wanted to make sure you were ready for your big ' _conversation_ ' " he put air quotes around conversation, he has made it clear from the beginning what he felt about my request for closure "It is really just a conversation about some much needed closure, and I will be having this conversation in **private** " she said stressing the word private, she had to be sure Chris wasn't going to pull any tricks and turn her emotional vulnerability into a circus act. "Yeah, your lawyers made it clear no cameras in this room or on you" he replied "and?" She asked "No camera in the walls I got it, geez you used to be more fun" He replied sadly. She smiled triumphantly she may have changed somewhat but she was still the girl that could strike fear into a grown man heart. "Well anyway wanted to get into your head just find out what you're thinking, and have some girl time" He pulled up a chair next to her. "Ugh like I want to talk to you" she replied "Come on you need someone to talk to after all you're about to meet the man that broke your heart, on national Television and cheated with the girl who you thought was your friend. And after all that never apologized or even took a second to think of you, and here you come all this way just see the man that crushed you" He poked all the right buttons and watched as her nerves slowly get the best of her. "Leave now" she said in a deadly tone "Right on it" Chris chuckled knowing that he had just finished the set up for an amazing show.

CLICK. She heard the door close and felt herself tremble with anger "No I'm not going to do this not now, I came here for closure not for a fight." She calmed down and maintained her resolve. "Just say what you need to say, and hear him out" she repeated her mantra over and over trying to put her therapy to work. "Just stay calm" she said turning back to her reflection. She looked in her eyes trying to instill the confidence she had before this nightmare of a show shook her core, and before a certain boy broke her heart. She tried to put the fearful Courtney face back on trying to trick herself into believing she was a confident as she was back then, but all she saw was a brokenhearted girl trying to hold onto to her dignity and sanity. "What am I doing here?" She said putting her head down in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter I hope you like it. Would love to hear feedback to know what you would want to see happen, also what you think should be added.

'So this is it all that damn trouble to get here' Duncan thought to himself he looked up at the huge skyscraper that was Fresh studios. The place where he would meet up with old friends and rivals he walked into the lobby of the building and was greeted by cheers. The lobby was filled with all the cast and interns even the ones that didn't make it to the next season. He looked around at the lavish room filled with cliché fountains and chrome and white everywhere the place looked as phony as the employees that work there.

"Hey congratulations Dude" Owen ran up and bear hugged him, still the big lovable oaf. "Thanks Owen" Duncan said trying to catch his breath. Like always Owen didn't quite understand or respect personal space but hell he could never really stay mad at the big guy. "Congrats Devon" said Lindsay, he still couldn't believe that they spent three seasons together and she still forgot his name. Then again what could expect from the Dumb princess, thank God she was hot he couldn't imagine anything else she would be good for but looking at. "Thanks Lindsay its Duncan actually" Duncan corrected "Oops sorry Derrick anyway see later" Lindsay said and walked away "Still as dumb as always" Gwen said watching the dumb blonde saunter away "Yeah I guess so" Duncan replied to his girlfriend's snarky remark, "So you ready to go tell the world what a delinquent can do" She said playfully, over these few months she has become one of his best friends, every day with her is effortless, she doesn't whine or complain, she is just like him, yet he feels something missing. "I sure am babe" he kisses while trying to put all his stupid insecurities about their relationship out of his mind. "Mhmmm, so I'm going to try freshen up before we go on" Gwen quickly kissed his cheek and walked away

"Mr. Tilly" Duncan looked over to see one of his favorite interns, he was a tall brunette hipster looking guy that he enjoyed harassing on the show, holding an envelope "Yeah" he replied in a stern voice "I was ordered to give this to you" the intern flinched under Duncan's stare, Duncan snatched it away and the intern ran the other direction. "Loser" Duncan laughed at the sight of the intern hightailing it out of there, he opened the envelope and read the letter;

Dear Duncan

I hope you weren't under the impression that you could just come here get you little interview and party with your friends and be done. Well you are wrong for I have one more challenge for you, you have to come to room 507 alone and without telling **ANYONE.**

Love Chris McLean

P.S you tell anyone and we will take the Money back. HAHAHA See ya

"Goddammit!" Duncan screamed out of pure hatred for Chris "Dude, what's wrong?" Geoff walked over to an irritated Duncan "Nothing dude, just thinking about how much I hate Chris" He replied balling up the letter. "What he do now?" Geoff asked thrown back by his anger "I can't tell you" He replied through gritted teeth. He decided that he would take the challenge, not that he really had a choice it, so He walked through the throng of friends and foes till he reached the elevator. "Where you going?" He turned to see a Gwen walking towards him. "I have to go take care of something?" He replied trying to hide his frustration. "Take care of what?" She asked clearly not letting this slide, and it was moments like these he remembered that she was still just like any other chick he dated. "I just need to take care of something, I'll come find you when I'm done" he was so grateful when the elevator came, he entered quickly and watched his girlfriend scowl in disapproval as the doors closed.

DING. The elevator doors opened up to the 2nd floor and in walked Heather, the biggest bitch he has ever had met. "Well if isn't the man of the hour" Heather said in her mocking tone, while she pressed form the 10th floor "And if it isn't the bald witch" He quipped back "Hahaha very funny but as you can see its grown back and lovelier than ever" She flaunted her new hair, which he could only assume was purchased just like the rest of her body. "Yeah whatever" he chuckled. "Well bald or not I am still and will always be out of your league" She replied obviously still living in the fantasy that he wanted her. "Yeah because I'm so interested in you, sorry Satan you're not my type" He laughed at her delusion again. "Yeah forgot you're into Miss Tight-ass Courtney" she said causing his heart to skip a beat. "Please we've been broken up for months I'm dating Gwen now" he felt the heat creep into face at the mention of her name. "Ugh please you and Miss Goth don't make me laugh, how long do you think it will take for that end." She said running her hands through her hair. "What are you talking about, Gwen is perfect for me" He kept trying to defend her even though it was clear Heather didn't care "She's smart, kind, cool, funny, and beautiful" He wasn't sure why he was arguing , he just chalked it up to his testosterone telling him to not let this bitch disrespect his girl, deep down he knew it was something else. "Whatever" she said fixing her makeup obviously done with the conversation.

DING. He had reached his floor and walked out of the elevator with his confidence a little bit shaken. He couldn't understand why her name still caused his heart to skip a beat, he had Gwen he was happy but he always thought back to Courtney for some reason. "Mr. Tilly" He looked up to see a short redhead in skinny jeans and an ironic t-shirt that literally said ironic, he could only assume she was another intern sent to make his life miserable, holding a brown box "Yeah" He felt his anger come back in full force as he was reminded of the reason he was even up there. "Well Mr. McLean said that before you go into the challenge you have to wear this camera and microphone" The intern held up a small clip on microphone and camera. "What the Hell for?" He asked confused "Mr. McLean said that you're not allowed to ask questions, and your also not allowed to tell anyone about the mic or camera" The intern began hooking up the mic and camera "Testing 1,2,3 now you say it" She instructed while holding an Ipad "Bite me" he replied "Okay mic is working fine and video seems to be all set" she said ignoring his disgust "Break a leg champ" She turned and walked down the hall.

'What the fuck is happening?' He tried to think about what Chris could throw at him and what challenge would require this much secrecy. 'Fuck this whatever Chris wanted to throw his way , whether it be sharks, bears, or even Chef he would handle it with no problem, he didn't come this Damn far just to give up now' He marched to room 507 and Banged on the door with a fearful determination and a stern look on his face 'I'm ready, I'm ready' He repeated his mantra in his head before hearing the door open and seeing Courtney. "OH come on can't I just fight a bear or something?!" yelled in frustration with his bad luck.

Okay that's it for chapter two would love to hear some feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter hope you like it.

"You would rather fight a bear than talk to me" Courtney felt her fears creep up She walked back towards the vanity giving Duncan room to come in. "Could having a conversation with me really be that terrible" She turned to face him "Courtney it's not that it's just"He rubbed his neck trying to think of a way to remove the foot lodged deep in his mouth. "Just what?" she asked trying to hide how hurt she was at his reaction. "I just didn't expect to see you again, and…He trailed off while taking in how different she was now. Sure Courtney was always pretty but looking at her now she was simply beautiful, Her skin was now two shade, and her straight hair was now long curls … wow you look incredible" he finished. "What do you mean you didn't expect me Chris told me you agreed to talk to me and that you couldn't wait… and now saying it out loud I see how ridiculous that sounds. Ugh I can't believe I thought he could be telling the truth" she chided herself, 'Still high-strung like always' Duncan smiled to himself, "So why are you here?'" he asked getting the heart of the matter "Huh…oh of course, well I hoped we could meet so that I could get closure for the messy way we ended things" She said getting back to her original plan "What closure you left me remember you didn't care much about closure then" He said irritated with the conversation already. "Well I left because you cheated or did you just forget about that" She replied equally as irritated "I cheated because you went psycho on me!" He defended "So you decided to lock lips with some gothic whore!" She yelled back "Jesus Christ did I just go back in time… I mean how the hell am I having the same conversation all over again" He paced in frustration 'How can this be the woman who was constantly on my mind, how can someone this beautiful be this annoying.' He thought to himself.

'This is getting us nowhere it hasn't been two minutes and already they were at each other's throats.' Courtney thought feeling like she was stuck in some cruel loophole that made her relive the same pain over and over. "I don't want to fight this isn't why I came here" She sat down on one of the nearby couches. "Then why did you come here?" Duncan asked settling down a bit. "I came to get closure I just wanted to find out why we ended the way we did?" She asked in a calmer manner "What are talking about you broke up with me." He tried to push back the memory. "Yes because you cheated...' She was starting to get tired of having to remind him'... and I just want to know why, I saw the show I saw how you cared about me or at least it looked that way…I have spent months trying to find out where we went wrong what happened" She explained, s " Are you serious you watched the show and you can't figure out what went wrong…' He couldn't believe what he was hearing how she could be so blind, more importantly why is this the first time in months he has felt anything. 'Courtney you gave me a book that was no lie more than 50 pages. Saying in detail everything you needed me to change everything about me that you hated. You don't see how that could affect a relationship" He replied sarcastically, just thinking about brought up all the fucked up feelings of reading that book, reminding him why he was with Gwen in the first place.

That's when it hit her like a bolt of lightning she had been blind to everything she thought therapy had made her see everything clearly, but all she did was use it to justify her own decisions. 'You have to be willing to empathize in order to truly communicate' her therapist words rang through her head. What had she come here for? Was it to truly get closure or just force Duncan into an apology? She needed to see herself from his perspective. She looked over to Duncan now seated on the floor close to the door and expected to see anger in his eyes instead she saw something that closely resembled sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I know Duncan lost Total Drama World Tour but in this story he won. I also went back and fixed some errors in earlier chapters.

"I'm sorry" Courtney said to what felt like an empty room. "What?" Duncan couldn't believe what he just heard, did Courtney actually apologized. "You were right Duncan I was a nightmare I tried so hard to be perfect that I forgot to be a human, I was cruel, loud, and just awful you didn't deserve that." She admitted, if she were to get the closure she wanted so badly she had to honest. Duncan looked up at Courtney never had he seen her look so sad, he had gotten so use to fighting Courtney he forgot about the moments where she was just a girl. "Court you weren't all bad just got a little crazy from time to time and that time you were insane." He chuckled, to lighten the mood, it obviously failed. "I know I was crazy, and you had all right to break up with me. But I just don't see why you didn't just leave me, why cheat on me?" She asked in a voice so guiltless he could feel his heart flutter. "Believe it or not I never meant to cheat, I was just fucking pissed at that book and needed someone to talk to, Gwen just so happened to be there she was easy to talk to comfortable to be around one thing led to another and we kissed" He explained and saw a single tear run down her face. He got up walked to towards her he stole the vanity chair and took a seat right in front of her and gently lifted her face "I'm sorry, I should have just broken things off rather than put you through that." He looked into her dark brown eye and finally saw how much he hurt her. "Fine I guess that's all I wanted" she quickly snapped out of it and pulled out of touch before she did something dumb, like really cry.' Keep it together Courtney, you've come so far' She thought to herself.

"Well I guess we can go then" She couldn't stand another minute in this damn room. SLIP. They turned to see that a letter had been slipped under the door. "What now?!" Duncan was so obviously done with his bullshit. Courtney got up to get it, feeling the need to put distance between her and Duncan. "You have to stay in the room for two hours" Courtney read aloud. She was beyond livid she had told Chris this was to be a private conversation, and couldn't understand why there were people outside listening in on them, obviously another fuck up from her lawyers. "And what if we refuse?" she replied .SLIP. Another letter appeared "Then Duncan forfeits the money" she read "That is such bullshit!" Duncan yelled "They can't do that to you, not when you already won" Courtney was appalled at the lack of integrity. "Yeah but fucking McLean is going to find a way to make it happen" He grit his teeth, quickly coming to terms with how screwed he was. 'I should have known he wouldn't make it as simple as talking' He thought angrily. "I hate that man" Courtney stated "What in the world are we supposed to do for two hours" She pouted flopping on the couch "I have no idea" Duncan replied.

"So now that you won what are you going to with your money, you're not going to waste it on some lawyer again right?" She asked curiously, taking her seat on the couch. "No I was going to build a sweet ride from scratch, and maybe buy my family a new house" he whispered the last part shamefully, plopping down right next to her "That's so sweet" She beamed at him, Her smile always did it for him one look and he was a goner. "Yeah it's whatever" He blushed deeply "So how's school still aspiring to be a tattoo artist?" She prodded trying to get him to talk, He was shocked that she even remembered there talks or even cared to bring it up "Yeah I'm interning at a shop around me they let me draw some suggestions for customers" He explained falling back into the comfort of their old conversations "So did you get the chance to work on anyone, but then again I assume they wouldn't let you knowing you didn't have proper training" She ranted, He smiled at her ramblings she always did overthink everything. "Why do you even care?" he snapped out of his schoolboy trance and remembered who he was talking to. "Just trying to pass the time…and I missed talking to you" She admitted tucking her unruly curl behind her ear, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Yeah well then let me give you a quick rundown, I'm still the same delinquent stealing cars, vandalizing buildings, and kicking ass. Still the same guy you meet at the island, nothing has changed" He snapped, hoping that she would understand that just because she changed doesn't mean he did. It took him a long time to understand that he is who he is and no one would change that. "Jesus, Duncan can we have a conversation without you getting defensive?" She asked "That's great coming from you" He quipped back, he knew why he was defensive the moment he let down his guard he would fall right back in love with her. "All I've done this whole conversation is apologize and try to talk to you. God, Is it that terrible to have a normal conversation with me? Is it that hard to say 'Hey, Courtney how have you been?', or 'Hey, Courtney how's school?' Must you be such a Neanderthal" She defended, this nice Courtney is getting her nowhere. She felt her rage grow more and more each second. "I am not my rage, I am not my rage" she said her mantra over and over.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, watching her go into a meditative stance. "I'm meditating away my anger, a trick I learned in therapy" She said not seeing a reason in holding back they had two hours and didn't want to spend it dodging questions. "You were at therapy?" he never pegged her for the type, he always thought therapy was for wack jobs and while Courtney was a lot of things she wasn't that crazy. " I know you think therapy is for wack jobs I thought that too, but my grandmother insisted that I go thought it would help me after seeing how I acted on the show…' she began '... My parents agreed that it would be best, mainly because they thought the doctor would drug me back to normal.' He saw the slight twitch in her eye she always got whenever they talked about her parents. '..I was infuriated at first thinking I had to spend my weekends with some overpaid clown, but after a few sessions I started to enjoy my weekend getaways. It became a haven where I could be me and fully think about what I want to do not what I was just told to do. My parents thought I was becoming a 'tree hugging liberal' like my grandmother" This was the first time she had ever talked about therapy outside of her talks with her grandmother, but then again she always felt more open with Duncan. "So your grandma's a hippie huh?" He chuckled lightly "That's all you took away from that" she laughed, she watched Duncan laugh and felt her heart flutter all over again. 'How can one smile make me feel this way, I have to get out of this room' she continued to watch him 'Before I get hurt again.'


	5. Chapter 5

"So therapy? Is that why you changed so much" He gestured to her new look "Yes and No, I'm still what you would call a high strung goody two shoes just a little calmer now. As far as my appearance change I just wanted to do something different, do you like it?" she asked noticing his gaze hadn't left her face in a while. "Yeah, I mean you look great you actually kind of look like your mom, but you know way hotter not that I thought you mom was hot" He kept putting his foot deeper into his mouth "Well thanks I guess, nice to know you think my mom is hot but I don't think you're her type" She joked, letting him know she took no true offense. "You never know I've gotten girls who said they would never date me before, besides I always did have a thing for black chicks" He was relieved that he wasn't going to get into another argument. "You're the worst" She laughed.

"But yeah I think you look amazing, but you always looked amazing even when dead tired " he recalled images there Skype calls after school and all her club meets, he knew how tired she was and she still made time to talk to him for at least an hour 'All the things I kind of took for granted' He thought. "That's because I always did my makeup before we Skyped" she revealed "So you mean to tell me you went to school, went to like four different clubs, worked with snot nosed kids at some camp, came home did homework, showered, THEN put on makeup just to Skype for an hour, weren't you exhausted" He was blown away by her dedication "Yeah I just liked wearing it" She couldn't understand his shock, it was just a normal thing. Right? "Are you wearing make-up right now?" He asked "No!" she defended, ready to argue again. "I'm asking you because I can't understand why you would feel the need to do all that, you don't have an ounce of makeup on now and your still the most beautiful girl I've ever met" His said without a hint of sarcasm "I think you perfect without all that, you are the only girl I know that can work her ass off at school, clubs, and even the most bullshit ass reality show. You don't need to do all that just for me" He finished expecting to feel the awkwardness of confessing to an ex but all he felt was relief that he wasn't hiding his feelings anymore. "Thank you, but I just enjoyed putting on my makeup. I know it sounds silly but I liked it,I liked the way I looked in it and If I could look good for you it was bonus, I" She said. 'He thinks I'm beautiful' she smiled to herself, she was never the type to live for a mans opinion but just knowing that he still finds her attractive was having her feeling like Elphaba in Wicked She was flying high and couldn't be brought down . "Duncan, is that really how you feel?" she was hesitant to ask hoping that he wouldn't shut down again "Yeah, I think that's why I got so pissed at your book" Duncan was ready to actually talk to her.

"What do you mean?" she urged him to continue "You always amazed me even before we started dating, sure you were high strung, crazy, and could be loud at times, but you were honest, loyal, ambitious, and hot as fuck." She rolled her eyes at his crass comment "So you teased me?" she replied "Yeah you made it too easy, but mostly I just wanted to see what was behind that 'CIT' wall you put up" He smiled over to her, He remembered how happy he was when she started talking to him. "So I was just there for your amusement?" she questioned, slowly descending from the clouds she was floating upon. "No it's just what I told myself every time I thought about asking you out. If I could just keep thinking that it was all a game it wouldn't hurt when you inevitably ended it to find someone better" He couldn't meet her eyes, he knew how corny he sounded and didn't want her to know how sincere he was. "You thought I would dump you for someone better?" She was leveling out on her descent "Yeah, so I tried to get into the stuff you liked, listened to your music, read the news, learned about politics, Hell I even read those Bland books. I tried to be a part of your world and you didn't even fucking notice you just went on to self-publish a fucking novel about all the things you hated about me" He recalled it all and it infuriated him all over again, She could hear the walls going back up as he quickly went on the attack."Ha don't talk to me about ignorance, I watched countless Horror movies, listened to a ton of Rock tracks, went down to that bar your liked and even started adding black in my makeup." She defended letting herself be prodded into another fight. "I just wanted you to notice me" They said in unison.

They stared at one another for what felt like forever. "You watched horror movies for me" He was the first to speak, he was flattered by her effort in being a part of his world. "Yeah got some suggestions from this forum online, some were really good. So you read my boring books?" she smiled. "Yeah some were pretty good I liked the _Tale of Two Cities_ almost makes me wish I read the book instead of made some nerd do it for me." He said, watching her smile 'She actually did care' he thought. "Good to know." The tension in the air was dissipated as they started to calm down and really listen to one another. "I'm sorry" They whispered in unison "Is that going to be the theme of the night" he smirked "It's looking that way" she replied.

"I said all that to say that I tried to be your perfect, or at least be a good man for you, but all you did was tell me how nothing I did was good enough" He saw her face twist into understanding. "Duncan, that list wasn't because I didn't like who you were, it's because I knew my parents wouldn't approve. It's not a great excuse and it shouldn't absolve me of my actions, but for the record I always loved who you were, from the flirty badass to the carefree rocker. To be honest I even love the times where you're being a complete Neanderthal" she gazed into his eyes and prayed he could see how sincere she was. "You did?" He was trying to slow down his beating heart, 'Fuck I need to get out of this room before I lose it and kiss those sweet full lips' His thoughts were tainted with images of kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Duncan, how are you and Gwen?" Courtney asked the question that has been weighing on her mind all night. "Good, were fine" He hoped she couldn't hear how uncertain he was with his new girlfriend. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I have a girlfriend that is perfect for me. Yet just being in this room with Courtney has made me feel more than my whole relationship with Gwen' He thought disgusted at how easy it is to but Gwen in the back mind and how much he wanted Courtney. "That's great I'm happy for you" She didn't know why she even asked, any information about him and her would only hurt her more. "Did you find anyone?" He selfishly hoped not, the thought of anyone touching her killed him he wanted to kill that dick AL on the show. "Not at the moment I'm way too busy for a boyfriend" He saw the pain in her eyes, he hated that he was the one that hurt her. It was easier to pretend he didn't care when she was loud and mean but seeing her vulnerable and knowing what he knows now he finds it hard to stay mad at her. 'You broke up for a reason remember that, remember Gwen' He said to himself, but it didn't stop his heart from pounding or the way his hands wanted to touch her. He got up and crossed the room to stand near the door.

"God dammit Courtney why did you have to come here? I'm fine with Gwen I am happy!" more to himself than to her "I was just asking a fucking question" She was so tired to playing "What the hell is your problem? One minute you look at me like you want me, and the next minute you want to bite my head off for asking a question?" She said couldn't win with this guy "I don't know. Months ago all I wanted was to get the Hell away from you, now I'm in the same room and I still don't feel close enough. Why did you have to come back?" He ran his hands through his hair, while trying to hold onto his sanity "You think coming here was easy. Do you really believe that seeing the guy who broke my heart is easy? The only reason I'm here is because my stupid therapist told me that this would finally help me get over you. That 'closure' was what I needed" she put air quotes around closure. "Don't do that, don't play fucking victim again. You left me remember" He went back on the defensive "Yes and I'm sure you remember because I have brought it up like ten times already, YOU CHEATED ON ME ON NATIONAL TV!" She yelled "Because you drove me crazy every moment you reminded me that I wasn't good enough so I met someone who thought I was, I was going to apologize before you went crazy on me again." Duncan defended "Where were all these apologies months ago?!" He yelled ""I could ask the same thing?" she replied. "I know… I was going to apologize see if we could have talked it out but every time we were near each other we ended up fighting all over again and I just never bought it up" He said not letting his tone reflect his shame. "You just never bought it up, Well isn't that just perfect" She replied with heavy sarcasm "I'm so happy to know just how little of a shit you gave about me!" She screamed through her tears, she was just so tired of this emotional rollercoaster she just wanted to go home and chalk this up as another mistake. "You mean everything to me your all I thought about for months, you're the one who gave up on us and went chasing that bitch Alejandro!" He yelled.

Courtney just stood dumbstruck did he really just say 'She means everything to him'. At that moment Courtney was done, done running, done crying, done arguing all she wanted now was to know the answer to one question. "Duncan, Do you love me?" she didn't know why she asked, she just had to know that she wasn't the only one that still felt something, she knows he heavily alluded to still having feelings but she needed to hear him say it to her eyes begged him to answer her. SLIP. One more letter appeared


	7. Chapter 7

"Not now" she sighed as she watched him walk to the door to pick up the letter, no obviously avoiding her question. She watched him ball up the letter and hurl it at the wall "What did it say?" She asked standing up in concern. "You don't want to know" He replied "Come on it can't be that bad" now she was really afraid "It said we have to sing to one another" He groaned sliding down to sit on the floor, quickly regretting opening that damn letter. He was grateful at first for a distraction from Courtney's question, but now they were turning their private moment into a fucking circus act. "Let me guess if we don't do it they will take away the money" She bitterly laughed, she caused this on herself going to Chris was only going to lead to trouble, but her therapist was so adamant about going to Duncan she couldn't refuse. "Yep" he replied with an empty laugh. "Wait this doesn't make sense why are they making us sing? I mean other than the interns clearly listening in on us no one else will know. Maybe we can bribe them to say we did it when we didn't" she said confident in her plan.

"That's not going to work" He said, remembering how he was still strapped up with a camera and microphone. "You're right who knows how many people are out there and they're maybe recording the door just in case we try something" She sighed realizing how terrible her plan really was. "Well we can just play a song off my phone and say we sung it" She quickly bounced back "It won't work trust me" Duncan replied "Why not? They may have camera outside but there is no way they can see inside" she couldn't get why he was being so negative, surely he didn't want to sing. "It could work they can't see inside the room" She tried to figure out what his issue was "Because of this" He stood up and pulled up his shirt. "Oh my god" she gasped once she saw the microphone and camera, he quickly covered her mouth and leaned into her ear "I'm not supposed to tell you so you have to keep it quiet" he whispered. She gently pushed him away ignoring how good his body felt so close to hers, and how defined his abs had become. 'Get it together Courtney focus' she thought to herself.

"Okay so my plan isn't going to work" Courtney sat back down on the couch. She couldn't quite tell what she was feeling angry at Chris for breaching her contract, hurt that Duncan was helped, and terrified that she was going to have to sing to the boy that broke her heart in front of the world. "Yeah, I'm sorry Court I didn't know this was going to happen" Duncan said, watching he let it all sink in "its fine, I'm sure Chris pushed you into this and really there is no getting around this" she settled with acceptance, she quickly became numb to the situation. "We don't have to do this, I won't blame you" He explained, he realized that he betrayed her trust all over again. "Then you won't get your money" She said. "Yeah but I'll be fine I came this far without it" He hid his disappointment, putting her through this wasn't worth it, he didn't want to hurt her again.

Courtney knew that she couldn't let him give up the thing he worked so hard for, even if he did roll over heart in the process. So with a heavy heart she stood and started to sing the only song that could fully explain what she felt.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there's no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years,  
To make you feel my love_

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry,  
I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
To make you feel my love_

 _Ooh,  
Mmm_

 _Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy,  
Make your dreams come true,  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

Duncan was taking aback by how amazing she sounded, and felt a lump form in his throat once the lyrics fully sunk in. He didn't even take notice when a tear fell down his face or when he stood up, he watched her lay everything on the line and felt every wall come down. Without thinking he walked towards her and kissed her, he didn't care about anything else in that moment but her. 'God I missed this' Duncan thought to himself, how had one kiss with her make him feel so alive. "Duncan wait" She tried to stop him but he just ended up kissing her neck. "DUNCAN!" she pushed him away, trying to catch her breath she was bit overwhelmed by his forcefulness and stunned by her willingness to accept it.

"Did you even hear my song?" she finally settled down. "Yes, why do you think I came at you?" He was confused "I didn't sing all that so you could jump my bones, I wanted to let you know how I felt and hoped you would respond with something more emotion, than this" she was shaking, she sang her heart out hoping he…she didn't know what she expected but it wasn't this. She didn't want to for him to feel like she did this just for a quick fuck, she felt the tears roll down her cheek again. 'I'll never get through to him' She thought feeling her emotions come crashing down.


	8. Chapter 8

_Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with you  
Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do  
So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause_

 _Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me_

 _Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you'll be coming after me  
Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see  
So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is about  
Cause I can't read you  
Come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause_

 _Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me_

 _And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me_

 _Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me _

Courtney listened to Duncan sing his heart out in response to hers, she has always loved hearing him sing she told him he was good but he would always just brush it off. "Well?" he asked blushing deeply, he would lose it if she laughed at him. "That was beautiful" She applauded him "Courtney, I love you" He gazed into her eyes praying this wasn't some long ruse just to get back at him for hurting her "I love you too" She gave him the brightest smile she had. He felt a burst of euphoria take over him and he picked her up and spun her and leant in to kiss her.

She put a hand to his lips halting his kiss he placed her down "Gwen" she said her name to remind them of the real world that resided on the other side of the door. "Gwen" it started coming back to him in waves, he was with a girl who is perfect for him and was hit with a tidal wave of guilt. She started to pull out of his grasp hating the feeling of having to let him go, she saw his smiling face contort into one of guilt. "She is perfect for you right?" She said reading his mind. "I hated Gwen for a while, I think she is a lying, manipulating, cold –hearted bitch, but she doesn't deserve this. I know how it feels to be cheated on and I don't think anyone should have to go through that." She sighed, being the bigger person was never easy but this was the most painful thing she ever had to do. "You're right, I can't do this to her" He felt ashamed at how quick he forgot about Gwen, but to be honest it was hard to think straight when he was near Courtney. "Duncan what do you want?" she asked, coming down from the high of his confession.

"Gwen is just like me, talking to her is comfortable and easy, she likes all the stuff I like, doesn't complain, she's cute, funny, and kind" he explained and she felt jealousy start to take over. "But when I'm with you there is a passion there that I never felt with her. Even when you drive me out of my mind I want you, you're ambitious, you're smart, and you're beautiful" He felt torn, this was terrible he knew how he felt about Courtney but he still had feelings for Gwen. "Typical you only want what's in front of you?" Courtney said bitterly "What?" he asked "Think about it you kissed Gwen because she was there, now you're in a room with me so you start claiming you love me" She laughed sarcastically still feeling bitter. "You think that's why I said that" he defended "Two seconds ago you love me, now your singing praises for Gwen, how I could ever believe that you could make a decision?" She shook her head at her misfortune and crossing her arms while taking a seat on the couch once more "yeah I got caught up in the moment and forgot Gwen….' He looked down ashamed '…But I meant every word" He sat next to her but she wouldn't look in his direction. "Yeah right, good thing Heather wasn't in your line of sight" She scoffed "Don't even joke" he winced "I'm serious so far your romantic interest is either, someone you can make fun of or someone directly in your line of sight" She quipped.

.KNOCK. "What now!?" Courtney marched to the door and swung it open and saw….


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody here goes chapter 9 hope you like it.

Please review

SLAM. Courtney slammed the door in Chris's face. "Who is it?" Duncan asked "You don't want to know" Courtney said stalking back into the room "You know what? I probably don't" Duncan continued lounging on the couch.

CLICK. "Now I expected that from Duncan, but Courtney you disappoint me" Chris shook his head entering the room. "Can it McLean, you told me this was going to be private normal conversation, yet I have interns listening, crazy challenges being issued, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU DIDN'T TELL DUNCAN I WAS COMING TO TALK TO HIM AND THAT WAS THE ONLY FUCKING JOB I GAVE YOU!" Courtney had cracked it was hard enough having a conversation as it is, but Chris had found a way to make it ten times worse "Alright, alright I understand your upset" Chris's face went pale in fear. "You're damn right I am, I want to know who the hell you think you are trying to embarrass me for you're stupid TVSHOW!" Courtney threw the vanity chair at his head missing "TV please you guys are going viral" he laughed "Ever since you guys broke up we've been seeing post about 'Dunceny', so we thought why don't we give the people what they want and right we were to do so you guys are the dysfunctional couple of the year maybe the century" Chris went on pulling up a twitter feed on his smartphone. "Duncan and Courtney forever, Dunceny the best couple ever, Courtney and Duncan should get married, and the list goes on and on" He looked at Duncan and Courtney waiting for a reaction.

"Duncan vs. Courtney" she read the post off her iPhone, she felt a blush creep into cheeks she had no idea so many people cared about her relationship. "Hey we got over 100,000 views on YouTube" Duncan went to show Courtney the video of their most recent fight "Oh my god is this us" she watched in horror as she they laid into each other, she saw the same girl from Total Drama Island make a comeback. "Duncan, doesn't this concern you?" she asked wondering why he was so calm. "I don't know, I guess this just comes with the territory of working with scum like McLean" He explained in a nonchalant manner. "Yeah, but what about us?" she asked "Didn't you read our reviews 'Duncan and Courtney at each other's throats', 'Wonder if she'll finally knock him out' , 'Let's get ready to rumble', and they keep coming" she read "Hahaha the last one is pretty good" he laughed "I'm serious are we just sadists, that get off only when we're tearing each other down" she was sadden by her observation. "Courtney you're over reacting so we fight a little bit who cares?" He tried to reason with her "We fight every time we're together" she paced worried about what this meant for them "Then we make out and the circle continues" He still couldn't see the problem. "Yes the cycle continues is all we are some modern day version of Peggy and Al" She was still concerned "So you did watch the show? I knew you like it " He smiled remembering how he suggested it to her , and how she refused. "Duncan, this is serious how can we say we love one another and fight like this!" She screamed in frustration.

"Hey Duncan can you move in closer we're not getting you in the shot" Chris was holding up his phone recording them. Duncan quickly threw him out and slammed the door, he turned to Courtney who was clearly still overthinking things. "Courtney it doesn't matter how often we fight as long as we always make up" He tried to quell her fears but she wasn't buying it "I don't know, maybe we aren't good for each other I mean it seems all we do is bring each other misery" She said in a sad voice. "You remember the night we snuck out of cabin back at the island and stole food from Chef?" he asked "Of course, it was the first time I broke a rule" She laughed at the memory "Well that was one of the best nights of my life and we barely even fought in fact it was the first time we kissed" He smiled at the memory "Oh my God your right, how could I have forgotten that?" She blushed "We're not Peggy and Al, although I can see how you thought that" He laughed holding her close, she smiled at him loving his optimism.

CLICK. "Can't you take a Hint? Chris get the fuck out." Duncan hated having his moment ruined, he turned towards the door ready to give Chris a beat down when he met eyes with Gwen. "Gwen" Courtney looked over toward the Gothic shrew, he knew he shouldn't be so hard on her but she couldn't help it. "Duncan" Gwen said with pain in her tone, 'God help me but I'm loving this' Courtney laughed in her mind fully aware of how terrible she was being. Duncan loosened his grip on Courtney and stared at Gwen realizing how much he hurt her. Then with three large steps Gwen walked up to Duncan and slapped the living shit out of him, Courtney couldn't contain her laughter. "What's your problem?" Gwen cold stare landed on Courtney "Please you don't scare me Skeletor, if anything I find this whole scene rather amusing" Courtney laughed louder "This is what happens when you don't make a decision Duncan" Courtney gestured to Gwen while Duncan rubbed his cheek.

"You just couldn't stay away? You just had to come back didn't you?" Gwen started walking towards Courtney, meanwhile Courtney just kept smiling at her failed attempt at intimidation. "I came back to get closure, it's not my fault he decided he wants to be with me" Courtney kept her smile, she knew she should be the bigger person, she knew she should apologize for helping Duncan cheat, but all she do was laugh at the irony of the situation. "He didn't chose to be with you he said he has feelings for me!" Gwen yelled "Yeah and he said he loves me, who knows what to believe" Courtney replied, not giving a shit about Gwen's foul mood. "Choose" Gwen turned her attention to Duncan, who was trying his hardest to avoid being called out. 'What the fuck am I going to do now'


	10. Chapter 10

'I'm screwed' Duncan thought to himself staring at the two women that were ready to kill him. In all honesty he knew that he loved Courtney always had, always will. Yet being with her meant a lifetime of fights, and sure things were good now but it won't be long till the other shoe drops and shit goes bat shit crazy again. Gwen was everything he ever wanted in a chick she understood him and accepted him, but he just didn't love her the way he loved Courtney, in fact he couldn't be sure he loved her at all, appreciated her definitely but it wasn't love. So does he jump back on the emotional Rollercoaster that is Courtney, or stay safe and unfulfilled with Gwen.

"Well?" Gwen insisted not letting the conversation die "I…I.." Duncan started ready to make his choice "Let me answer it for you? Gwen he is all yours" Courtney sighed heading towards the door, she had given him everything she could,. "Courtney wait" Duncan tried to stop her. "Why? So you can stall a little longer on making a decision on what girls suits you better…' she looked into his eyes '… Duncan I have given you everything I have to give, my loyalty, my heart, and even my sanity. I have bared my soul to you and all you have done is deliberate the pros and cons of being with me, as if to say the only way I matter is if I meet some bullshit criteria" She said in a surprisingly calm voice "Yeah well now you know how it feels" Duncan commented, he knew they went back and forth about this, and he fully accepted her apology for what happened, but looking in her eyes now he knew she truly understood what he felt months ago. "You're right, but unlike you I'm confronting my problem not running from it" she saw him flinch under her gaze "Courtney I love you" He said in a desperate attempt to make her stay. "I love you too, that's why I'm letting you go" she opened the door and left feeling numb to the whole situation.

Duncan stared at the door praying Courtney would change her mind and turn back. "You love her" Gwen voice cracked with tears "I'm sorry Gwen, I care for you, you're my best friend and I love spending time with you, but I don't love you" Duncan tried his best to relay the message without being a complete dick about it. "Okay, I understand" Gwen's heart was breaking with every word, but she came to terms with what they were. In a way she knew this had to happen, since the beginning of her relationship she suspected Duncan wasn't over Courtney she just assumed she could change his mind and over time he would love only she but she could see how foolish she was to hope. "I'll see you later "she left the room praying that Duncan would stop her, but he never even tried.

"God dammit" Duncan said taking a seat at the couch. CLICK. His head shot up thinking maybe Courtney changed her mind but only saw a small Hispanic woman standing at the door. She was wearing a long White floral dress extending about 4 inches past her feet, and her long grey hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head. "Hey" He replied confused "I'm Courtney's abuelita, Ms. Lopez" She spoke with a heavy Spanish accent walked towards me extending a hand "Like Jennifer Lopez?" He questioned smirking at the celebrity reference "Yes although she is not nearly as beautiful as me" She smiled, Duncan laughed the old lady's confidence she took a seat next him. "You're her dad's mom right?" Duncan asked "Yes, I am and let me say that although he is my son we could not be more different" She added hopping to expel any preconceived thoughts he may have about her personality "So have you come to yell at me on your granddaughters behalf" he sighed preparing himself for another tongue lashing. "No, not at all, I think Courtney did enough of that…' she chuckled lightly '…I came to say that I'm proud of you" she smiled "What? I cheated on your granddaughter I broke her heart and I broke up with my girlfriend" he looked at her in confusion "Yes you got yourself into quite a mess, but you confronted the problem and that is something to be proud of" She said, looking at him with eyes of understanding, finally Duncan felt like someone was on his side.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know you remind me of my son Julius he was also a troubled young man, Dios Mio he drove me and my husband nuts, until he met a young Bonita named Melissa she was a cute young black girl, she was a brilliante, thoughtful, and so sweet she was perfect for him. At least we thought, turns out her parents were very strict and didn't approve of their black daughter dating our little niño so he changed for her became everything her parents hoped for, more time they spent together the less I recognized my bebé. Sure he was no longer getting into trouble but he just wasn't my son anymore" Ms. Lopez told him her story.

. "I wish my son had stood up for himself the way you did, you let her see who you are " she explained "Yeah so I lost her because I was too stubborn to change, how can that be a good thing?" he stood beginning to grow irritated with.

"I wasn't finished niño" she gestured for him to take a seat "Well once Courtney was born I was thrilled, she was such a little tomboy always fighting and playing with the boys she was a happy child, then Melissa decided that studying was more important than having a childhood and made her cut ties with her friends, from then on she has driven my granddaughter to be perfect and anything less was severely punished. Whenever my son tried to step in to stop it she would threaten divorce and my son just would just shut down and let her get her way." Her eyes grew sad as she thought of her son's predicament. "My son gave himself to her and in the end lost his way, now I see my granddaughter taking the same path" She turned to Duncan looking for hint into what he was thinking.

"So you're happy that I broke her heart?" Duncan asked, feeling a little bittersweet over this newfound information. "In a way yes, I don't approve of the way you cheated on her, but you breaking it off sent her down a path of self-evaluation" She said, hoping to convey her feelings for the situation.

"I can't say I feel the same way, I stand by my decision to stay me, but I shouldn't have just let her leave like that" Duncan admitted "Honestly it's kind of fucked up that you side with the guy that hurt your granddaughter…Courtney is her own person, she would have found her way eventually….she didn't need my breaking heart to do that" He explained.

"I helped her, I sent her to the best psychiatrist on my staff, I gave her a place to be free from it all and be herself… I just didn't want her to come out like her mother…." Her voice dripped with hatred, 'Man my family may be loud and rude, but they aren't manipulative bastards like hers' Duncan thought to himself.

"Do you know where Courtney may have went?" He asked, ready to get away from this sadistic granny, he hated the way her family used her for their own intentions while putting her under the false impression of caring for her.

"She won't talk to you, you know that?" She responded, "Yeah, but I have to at least apologize and hope she'll take me back, she deserves to know that someone care" He stared her down.

"You know you're a real piece of work, here I was thinking that maybe you were here to tell me how pissed you were because her heart, something I know I deserve. Yet you came here to let me know that you're proud of what I did because it fits in with your plan to hurt her mother" Ducan snapped at the old lady. "I did what I had to do" She stuck to her story.

"Yeah you did everything to control her you're not much better…God, and I'm just as bad I took her trust and betrayed it, and when I had the chance to let her know that she will always come first I hesitated." He sighed, ashamed of the way he treated her, he was so caught up in the way she harped on his flaws he didn't take notice that he had done the same.

"I love Courtney more than anything, please tell me where she is so I can get her back" Duncan pleaded. There was a long silence and he prayed she wasn't thinking of a way to tear into him.


	12. Chapter 12

Courtney sat on a bench at Dufferin Park in downtown Toronto, she felt saddened by all the love she saw around her knowing she had lost what she could only describe as true love. She watched kids play with their parents and siblings, watched teenage girl's laugh with friends, and felt her heart break as she saw a young couple kiss.

She felt a tear slip from her eye, it was the first time Courtney had truly felt alone. 'What am I doing here?' She thought to herself, should I just go back home tell my parent's I'm cured and go back to being the robot daughter, should I just find my grandmother tell her I failed and drag myself back to my psychiatrist with my tail between my legs, or should I just call Duncan say I'm sorry and go back to being happy.

"Oh my God, you're Courtney from Total Drama Love!" Courtney looked up to see a star struck teenage girl, wearing blue skinny jeans, and a red shirt with Total Drama Island written in white letters. "What?" she asked "I was just watching you and Duncan, and Oh My God so heartbreaking how you left him all alone and then your grandma comes in all cool and wise but she isn't really" the girl started babbling on. "Wait, what about my grandmother?" She asked trying to piece everything together.

"She went to talk to Duncan check it out" The girl offered her phone and Courtney was stunned silence by the scene. Duncan was defending her saying that her grandmother had no right use her for some twisted revenge against her mother. Courtney didn't know how much lower she could get, her grandmother was the one person she thought had her back and here she was using her like a pawn. "Yeah this is my favorite scene, Duncan defends the girl he loves more than anything against her twisted family…no offenses" The girl said. "None taken" Courtney started to laugh at her own luck, 'No one will look out for you, Courtney everything you do you must do alone' her mother's words ran through her head, she had no idea that would apply to her own family.

"OH MY GOD!" the girl squealed, Courtney looked up to see Duncan walking towards her and this time she didn't feel nervous, or angry, or even sad she was happy to see him. "You know this chick" Duncan gestured to fan girl. "Not at all" I said looking up at him. "Hmmhm" Duncan cleared his throat wondering why this chick was still here. "Oh" she grabbed her phone and got up from the bench. Duncan took a seat in the newly vacated spot.

"Hey" he greeted "Hey" she replied "Courtney I….I'm sorry, I know I say that a lot but I truly mean it. I talked to your grandma today and got a real look at what you must have gone through growing up." He began "Duncan I don't need your pity. I know you talked to my grandmother and I know my family is a little twisted, but there mine" she smiled "They have all tried to control me at one time or another, but I'm me bossy, loud, determined, crazy me. If anything my family has helped mold who I am but not control it." She explained. "Yeah, you're right you are you, and I love it" he held her hand.

"Awwww" they looked up to see the same fan girl standing near a tree. "Just pretend like I'm not here" she said blushing at being caught. "If only that were true" Duncan groaned, tired of being everyone's entertainment. "I saw what you did for me. Crazy fan girl showed me how you stood up for me and I want to say thank you" she smiled at him, ignoring the eavesdropper. "Yeah it's because no one should ever be allowed to hurt your feelings just because they can't handle their own." He looked apologetic.

"Duncan, I appreciate it but that didn't change my mind, I still feel like we should see other people" It hurt her to say it twice. "I know, but I'm not going to give up on us, no matter what you say I will always love you, and I won't ever stop fighting for us…Hell the fact that I'm saying these words should tell you how serious I am, I mean if I saw a guy saying this in person I'd punch him in the face….but for you I don't mind feeling stupid" Duncan held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Duncan, I can't look at how much this has spun out of control, we were supposed to have a simple conversation we were supposed to have closure. All we did was rip open old wounds and pour salt and lemon juice in it….We're not good together" Courtney hated having to let him go twice. "No, were amazing together, in one conversation we have managed to learn more about each other than we have in our whole relationship. We were open and raw, we truly understood one another and we're different of course but it works and I love it" He argued back. "Duncan….I don't know" she felt her resolve slipping.

"Courtney…please, I'm running out of steam here" Duncan said "Okay, but I'm serious thi-" His lips cut her off, she fell into the kiss easily tired of fighting. "I love you, Princess" He said staring into the world's bossiest woman. "I love you, Neanderthal" She stared into her punk lovers eyes.

.CLAP. the sudden sound of applause jolted them out of their moment. "That was so beautiful" The fan girl was surrounded by other fans. "You guys are going bonkers online" some random fan said holding up a phone recording us. "God dammit" Duncan started to get up when Courtney put a hand on his arm. "Let them watch" She grabbed his face and kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster.


End file.
